CinderMimi
by Takeru Takaishi's Gurl
Summary: This is my whacky version of Cinderella except with Mimi and it is Mimato!


Disclaimer : Wat do you think? No! I don't own Digimon!  
  
Description : It is Digimon version of Cinderella! It is based on Mimi. Later on I might do on Kari and Sora! So don't take my idea! It has Kenyako, Kouyako, Taiora, and Takari Mimato. So you were warned! Also is it sort of modern and not so modern. It is strange okay! It is like the medievil times and the modern world crashed together to make another dimesion.  
  
CinderMimi  
  
Once upon a time.......there lived a beautiful pink haired girl. Her name was Mimi Tachikawa. She lived in a great big, beautiful mansion that was white and pink. Her parents were Ken Ichijouji and Yolei Inoue. They were the nicest parents ever! Then something tragic happened! Yolei's dad died. Everyone was so sad and was greiving. It was probably the saddest funeral everybody has been to. After years past, Yolei decided to never remarry again but live with her brother Joe Kido. Joe wasn't really a nice guy, because he never became a doctor because they thought he wasn't doctor material. (A/N : I am so sorry that I made Joe the bad guy for the Joe fans out there:( ) All he cared about is his money that he won from the Lotto and himself. He did not give a damn who the hell died but did feel sorry for his sis. But he treated Mimi like jabroni (monkey crap)(it is from WWF)  
  
"Mimi, Can you do this.........Can you do that........." said Mimi's Uncle for every single day of her life not until now.  
  
One day in the mail came a invitation to the Kido's from the Castle. It said :  
  
You are cordially invited to the Grand Ball that the Prince is going to have, so he could find the partner he is going to live with forever until death.  
  
CinderMimi was so excited! She went to her Uncle.  
  
"Uncle, Uncle! Can I go to the Grand Ball?! Please!" exclaimed CinderMimi.  
  
"No! We are too busy for this crappy Grand Ball shit!"  
  
CinderMimi was so sad that she went to her friends house too figure out what to do. She went to Sora Takenouchi's house where her Husband Taichi Kamiya was playing soccor.  
  
They found CinderMimi panting because she had ran over to their house.  
  
"What is the matter CinderMimi? Why are you in such a hurry?" asked Sora.  
  
"My stupid Uncle won't let me go to the Grand Ball!" said CinderMimi and then started to cry.  
  
"I am sorry my friend but i don't know what you should do and only hope for a miracle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Grand Ball Day  
  
CinderYolei was so sad and kept on crying and crying but still her Uncle still would not let her go to the Ball. He was very cheap guy.  
  
Then suddenly, when she was cleaning the fireplace a spark flew at her. She could not believer her eyes.  
  
"AAHHHHHHH!!!!!!! A purple flying sparkly thing is trying to attack me! Help! Help!" yelled CinderMimi but nobody could hear her.  
  
"Oh just shut up before you wake the neighbors" said the thing.  
  
"What are you?" said Cinderyolei, who was practically stuttering.  
  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you! I'm your Fairy GodFriend! Nice to meet you!" said the Fairy GodFriend.  
  
"You are! Omigod! I gotta telll everybody else! I will be so cool but nobody would believe that I have a Fairy GodFriend. Well anyway can I call you by another name?" asked Mimi.  
  
"You have a problem saying Fairy GodFriend?!" yelled the Fairy Godfriend.  
  
"Oh! No, no I have no problem!" said Mimi insistingly.  
  
"Well anyway you could call me Cody." said Cody.  
(A/N : Imagine a chibi cody with wings.)  
  
"Now we got things to do" said Cody.  
  
"What things the only problem I have is that I can't go to the ball. Is that why you are here?" asked Mimi.  
  
"You know what. You are very smart!" said Cody with a happy tone.  
  
"Well, Why thank you Cody." said Yolei.  
  
"Let's get down to business okay"  
  
"okay"  
  
"First we will get you a dress. What color do you want it?" asked Cody.  
  
"Well I want a dress that is Pink and White!" exclaimed Mimi.  
  
"Well then you will have that!"  
  
"Now I have to say the stupid magic words." murmured Cody under his breath.  
  
"Why does every job has to come with something really stupid, I'm the shy guy that don't liked to be embarassed here" Cody said under his breath.  
  
"Okay here it goes.... IllyRawford2MShleyAllardIthOLushRistinaGuileraRitneyPearsSyncWitchedMmaUntonAbyPice8EgreesAndahItaminCIllieNgelaIaAronArterIdnightOnsLessidNionFOuls DIGIMON RULZ!!!"  
Cody said in on breath and panting after wards.  
  
"DDDAAAAMMMNNNNN!!!!! You had to say that!" said Mimi who was really shocked.  
  
"Yeah and now for the ride and everything else without saying this stupid words." sad Matt  
  
"Yeah that's right!" said Mimi.  
  
After a hour Mimi was ready to go the Grand Ball! She rented a car and some other things.  
  
"Now Mimi you go and have fun but remember you have to be back by 12:00 am because then you will be turned back to your old ragged self. And I know you don't want to make a fool of Yourself! Also the slipper is breakable because it is made of glass so be careful! BYE ByE have fun behave!" said Cody while the car rolled away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the Castle  
  
The castle was jammed packed as if it was a NSYNC concert. The girls kept on asking the Prince to dance with them and kept flirting with him. The Brother and the Sister-in-Law of the prince was Takeru Takaishi and Kari Kamiya. The Prince name was.....Matt Ishida! (A/N: I know everybody in the story has different last name but i felt like giving them their names okay! Also I know Matt is older but lets just he is very irresposible and his dad made Tk King instead and he was next in line.) He had blue eyes which were so beautiful that you can stare into it forever. Matt Ishida had lot of talents for a prince. Matt could sing very well. He was bored to death because of the girls but when a girl with pink hair entered his attention all and I mean all went to her! She was beautiful thought the Prince.  
  
Mimi was so embarassed but walked toward the Prince and the Prince was walking toward Mimi.  
  
"Can I have a dance with you?" said Matt in his sweetest voice that made every girl the castle melt and jealous of Mimi.  
  
"You talking to me? Well sure!" said Mimi Blushing.  
  
They danced while the whole crowd was looking at them. The whole time Mimi was blushing and smiling. She laid her head on the Prince's shoulder. The danced and danced some more and moved to a balcony where they can be alone. They talked and talked and probably told each other their life story.  
  
The whole time the King and Queen was....  
  
"Man, she is the one for my irresposible bro!" said Takeru (King)  
  
"I know what ya mean Takeru!" said Kari (Queen)  
  
"I think my bro may have found the one he is gonna spend the rest of his life with!" said Takeru.  
  
"I hope so!" said Kari.  
  
(A/N : Now back to the 2 lovebirds.)  
  
"Well, I feel like I have known you forever." said Matt blushing.  
  
"You do and me too I feel the same way too!" said Mimi.  
  
When they were about to kiss Mimi looked up at the clock and noticed it was one minute to 12. She ran for her life because she did not want anybody to see her in her rags.  
  
"WAIT! Wait! Wait! I don't even know your name! Please!" said Matt in despair.  
  
"Sorry I have too leave all of sudden but I have to! Bye Matt!" said Mimi while running.  
  
Wel while she was runnig her glass slipper fell off but she did not notice. Matt did and picked it up. Takeru and Kari was behind him.  
  
"I vow that I will find the girl whose foot fit into this glass slipper until the day I die! said Matt and then ran off to his room.  
  
Takeru and Kari "I sure hope he finds her!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The day After  
  
Mimi was thinking about last night Man that was fun but I didn't get to kiss Matt I so totally love him!.  
  
Matt was thinking the same thing Man I wish I got her phone number but I didn't get to kiss her I am so in Love Now!.  
  
Matt told the whole castle that he was going each house in the town so he could find the person who fits the slipper. He brought along his best friend and the person who works for the King a lot and practically a big brother. His friend name was Izzy. (A/N: I know that in the series they don't talk that much anymore! Sorry) Well they went to every house. The girls of each house was plain crazy some girls had too big of feet or too small of feet it was pitful for Matt. But then he went to the next house and was doubtful he would find the one he was looking for. But he did not what he was in for.  
  
"Hello! I am the prince of this place and I would like to know if I could try a slipper on your daughter's foot. (A/N: Your probably wondering how Matt knew they had a daughter because every house in the Kingdom had a daughter)  
  
"Well, okay do come in please, but she not my daughter she is my niece." said Joe said politly as possible because he was so used to being mean and nasty.  
  
"Well, May I see your niece in private?" said Matt.  
  
"Okay" said Joe  
  
"CinderMimi come here please?" said Joe in a loud voice.  
  
"Yes, Uncle" said CinderMimi with anger in her voice.  
  
"Come over here, the Prince has come to see if this glass slipper will fit you." said Joe  
  
CinderMimi's face lit up with joy and after Matt had a good look at her..His face also was filled with joy.  
  
"Can you come and sit down over here" said Matt pointing to a chair.  
  
"Yeah" said CinderMimi sitting down.  
  
Matt slowly pu the glass slipper and the slipper had............................................................ FIT!!! Yes! That means CinderMimi was going to marry the Prince.  
  
"But why didn't you tell me that you were CinderMimi?" said Matt with a worried tone.  
  
"Well, I .... uh....I couldn't. You see...I had a Fairy GodFriend that helped me go to the Ball" said CinderMimi who was really relieved that her secret was out.  
  
"Oh that's cool!" exclaimed Matt.  
  
"Well aren't you gonna say "What! There is no such things as Fairies and miracles!" " said CinderMimi.  
  
"Well no because I believe in MIRACLEs because just right now a miracle happened"  
  
"What! It did! Where! What! Who!"  
  
"I met you and I found you out of all those lousy girls."  
  
CinderMimi started to blush. So did Matt for some reason.  
  
"I love you CinderMimi and will You marry me?" said Matt.  
  
"Well, Lemme think....Yeah!" said CinderMimi.  
  
And that is what happened! They had a really big wedding! CinderMimi was now called Mimi and Matt was a really happy guy. Joe was so jealous and pissed because he did not get to live in the Castle. After that Yolei decided to remarry to Izzy. And Takeru and Kari was so happy that Matt who was irresponsible got married. And of course  
They Lived Happily Ever After!!!!!!  
  
The End?  
  
  
Well I really hoped you liked my version of Cinderella except with Mimi not Ella. Please Read and Review!!! Thank you very much for reading it! And I'm deciding if i should rite a CinderKari, and/or CinderSora! So you better not take my idea!!!! GOT IT!!!!!!  



End file.
